Repairing His Broken Heart
by ShawnaTheAwesomeWriter
Summary: Ripslinger is the most broken and lonely plane to ever take to the sky. What happens when he meets a cute plane who is willing to give him a chance?
1. Family Time

**Author's Note: So, I kept debating whether or not to post this on here. I really wasn't planning to at first, but my heart is begging me to and it's important to follow it. Don't worry! I'm still working on Redemption and my goofy Dora the Explorer troll-fiction, Dora's New Life (I really want to update that). But I saw Planes last month and instantly fell in love with the movie, so now, I feel inspired to write a new story. Despite having an OC named after me in Redemption, I thought I'd put the plane version of myself in this story. However, my parents and my brother's plane-alter egos will be joining me in this story. My mom wanted a patriotic design and my brother and father are die-hard Dallas Cowboy fans, while I just wanted a cute girly design, so don't be surprised that their paint jobs are so different from me.**

 **This fan fiction mainly focuses around Ripslinger (and Shawna and her family), but I'm also going to have a Rochelle/ElChupacabra side love story and an Ishani/Dusty side love story.**

Chapter One: Family Time

Shawna lives a simple and happy life as a cheerful pink airplane with her parents (Sonja and Kevin) and brother (Bubba) in Texas.

Sonja, the mother of Shawna and Bubba, was a beautiful blue color. She was tough, but she was very motherly and cared very deeply for her husband, daughter, and son. She had bright white stars lining up on her fuselage and a red stripe above and two red swipes below the stars. She sported red and white stripes on her wings. Her propeller had four blades. On each blade, she sported a red stripe and a blue stripe. To top off her patriotic design, she wore a beautiful headdress that contained a star covered in red glitter, a star covered in white glitter, a star covered in blue glitter, and a red dovetail-cut ribbon. Her eyes were brown.

Kevin, who was the husband of Sonja, and the father of Shawna and Bubba was a silver airplane. He was tough and hard-working. Like his son and his wife, he also had three big bright stars lining up on his fuselage. His silver wings also contained white stars. His propeller had three blades and the tips were silver. His eyes were hazel

Bubba was the (younger) brother of Shawna. He was playful, sporty, and a pain in his sister's tail! He was blue and also sported stars on his fuselage and wings. His propeller was similar to Kevin's, except Bubba's was smaller and the tips were blue. He had his father's eyes.

Shawna was the "black sheep" of the four. Her parents and her brother all had stars on there fuseages and/or wings. However, Shawna's paint job was very different. Her front was a light pink, which faded into a darker shade of pink towards the back. Her wings also had this. They started as a lighter pink towards her fuselage but faded into a darker pink towads the edge. She also had an elegant light purple accent hugging her fuselage and landing gear caps. She wore a beautiful headdress with purple, pink, and red roses. Her eyes were similar to her father's and brother's, but had more green in them.

Unlike them, Shawna never really took an interest in watching air-racing, or any sports for that matter (despite being a plane). While they were loudly cheering for their favorite racers, Shawna would seek peace and a quiet environment and contemplate why they took this sport as seriously as they did. Despite being a plane, air-racing just wasn't one of her many interests. And Shawna never participated in watching air-racing until they all had to go to one together. Shawna wasn't trilled of this, of course. She could be at home, watching funny videos on her skyPad.

"Get ready! We are going to fly to 7:00pm's air race!", the father commanded.

"Do I have to go to that thing? I want to stay house and watch FlewTube.", Shawna responded.

"I want you to go to this with us. We need to start doing more as a family. This is only a couple hours out of your day!", the mother responded sternly.

"There are plenty of things we can do as a family.", Shawna reminded her parents. "Going to air-races doesn't have to be one of them. If you force someone to go to something they don't want to, it will ruin the fun for the whole family."

"Shawna, if you kept an opened mind, you might find out that this could be one of your favorite things to watch.", Sonja assured her daughter.

"I watched it on T.V. for 19 years and never took in interest in it. What makes you think I'm gonna start now?", Shawna wondered.

"Shawna, you never watched any air-racing! Everytime we watch it, you lock yourself in your room and huff-and-puff about how 'we watch too much sports'", Bubba commented.

"I watch it when I have to go to the main room for something.", Shawna argued.

"Shawna, your are a plane, but you don't like to watch air-racing...what kinda of logic is that?", her father was curious.

"Plenty of planes aren't big racing fans.", Shawna argued. "Why does that have to affect my likes and dislikes?"

"As a plane, you are supposed to be interested in things having to do with flying and excitement.", her father believed.

"And I am. But sitting down and watching a bunch of stuck-up airplanes fly as high as their egos just isn't one of them.", Shawna replied with sass.

"Don't be like that, Shawna.", Shawna's mother commanded. "Just because someone is famous, doesn't mean them rude and selfish."

"Well, that's not what I hear all the time.", Shawna replied.

"I'm not assuming that all of the air-racers are good planes outside of air-racing, but I'm also not assuming that they are all stuck-up.", the mother clarified.

"Look, that isn't my point!", Shawna snapped. "My point is that I don't want to be crammed in the bleachers for three hours just to watch a bunch of planes fly around."

"But you're not just watching them fly. They do all this amazing tricks and overcome obstacles!", the mother responded, trying to get Shawna to change her tune about this

"Okay, I'll go. But of I don't like it, please don't make me go to the next one.", Shawna responded, finally giving in.

"All your father and I are trying to do is finding events we four can go to as a family. If you enjoy the race, cool! If not, we won't bring you back."

"Okay, But please don't complain if I come back not liking it.", Shawna warned her parents.

Shawna, her parents, and her brother all took a flight to San Antonio, the location of the race. The flight was really enjoyable for Shawna in particular. Since Shawna is a homebody, she usually prefers to play-fly around the house. Shawna was never one for traveling. She was interested enough with the entertainment provided for her at home. So, despite not wanting to go to the event she was flying to. She enjoyed viewing the world below her, flying in silence. Still, this wasn't worth a sitting still in the bleechers for three hours. Their seats were reserved a week in advance, so they could all sit together. Shawna watched the racers line up and looked at the placing list, trying who is who. The announcer came on after five minutes.

"It's is a beautiful evening here in San Antonio, Texas!", Brent Mustangburger said enthusiastically. The evening sky is slowly fading into night, it's nice and warm, and crickets are chirping peacefully. Perfect weather for a little racing, I must say! Dusty Crophopper and Ripslinger are seriously propeller-to-propeller in their racing careers! They are always coming in at first and second together! Last week, Ripslinger won the obstacle race by a mere MILLISECOND to Dusty Crophopper in Concord, New Hampshire. It is very possible for the tables to be turned this time around! Dusty is looking pretty determined with his lucky #7 he inherited from former U.S. Navy plane, Skipper!"

Dusty shoots a smug look at Ripslinger. "Ready to lose, Ripstinker?", Dusty teased.

Ripslinger heard the piercing excitable voice shoot through his ears. He turns to the orange trash-talking plane right behind him. "Ha! You're wanting to talk! You slaved on a small farm for five years straight while I've been getting better at air-racing around the ENTIRE WORLD! Who seems more worthy of the gold medal now, farmboy?", Ripslinger teased back making an angry face.

"You are the one who crashed into the porta johns!", Dusty reminded Ripslinger "While I was celebrating my first victory! If you wouldn't have been too busy shooting for the cameras, you wouldn't have crashed and been teased."

"Haha! As if you weren't stupid enough...you are supposed to have the crowd shoot pictures right before you cross the finish line, you twit!", Ripslinger responded with anger.

"Actually, right AFTER you cross the finish line So you don't screw up and let someone pass you!"

Ishani, one of the most skillful female racers was considered one of the most aerodynamic planes to ever grace the sky was qualified just behind Dusty. She heard the argument that was breaking out in front of her.

"You need to get a grip!", Ishani reminded sternly reminded Ripslinger. "Any real champion knows that they can't win them all."

"Stay out of this, girl!", Ripslinger snapped. "You had the chance to earn my greatness, but you failed!"

"Don't you talk to her like that!", Dusty commanded, defending Ishani. "You know what, Ripslinger?! It can do you good to lose a couple of races. It's okay to be happy for someone once in a while."

"Ha! I can't believe I have to race with a bunch of fakers! Why would I be happy for a bunch of piles of scrap that call themselves racers?! I'm not here to watch you so-called racers win. I'm here to show the world how good of a role model and racer I am!"

"You know, Ripslinger? There is more to life than victory and fame!", Ishani responded, trying to remind the mean, green airplane ahead of her and Dusty.

"Ha! Well, the one thing I'm in pursuit of is fame, the only thing that means anything to me... Besides myself, of course...haha!"

"That's sad.", Ishani thought. "There is so much more to life than winning and becoming famous for it. This career we chose isn't just about winning. It's about making friends and building a family."

"Why would I be friends with a bunch of losers? Let alone consider you guys FAMILY?! You guys don't treat me like the amazing role model I am, so you guys don't deserve my companionship!"

Brent didn't hear what the top three placers were arguing about, but he could tell they were arguing about something by studying their facial expressions and gestures.

"It looks like there is an argument breaking out between Ripslinger, Dusty, and Ishani!", Brent figured out. "The rivalry is really heating up between these three!"

El Chupacabra and Rochelle were placed in 4th and 5th place respectively. These two love planes have been dating since 2013 and still have the feeling of "new love" when they bat their windscreens at each other.

"I'll be waiting for you at the finish line, my chica!", El Chupacabra winked.

"No, no, no. I'll will be waiting for you, my little burrito.", Rochelle replied flirtatiously.

"And it looks like our 4th and 5th placers are in love!", Brent stated in a sing-song tone.

The announcer saw the two love planes making flirty gestures at each other. Rochelle was Canadian and El Chupacabra was Mexican. It was pure fate that brought these two lovebirds together.

Bulldog stood in sixth place, trying to decipher the fighting between Ripslinger, Dusty, and Ishani and the flirting between El Chupacabra and Rochelle. They were both happening at once.

After 10 minutes of arguing and flirting, which the audience didn't know about, it was finally time for the race to start.

"Ladies and gentleplanes! It it time to take to the skies!", Brent announced, followed by a passionate wave of a green flag.

"GO, DUSTY!", Bubba cheered.

"WOOOOOOOOO!", Kevin exclaimed.

"Mom, who are you rooting for?", Shawna wondered.

"Hmm, I like Ishani." her mother answered.

"Which plane is that?", Shawna wondered.

"She has the fiery colors and has a green 6.", her mother answered.

"Number 13 is killing it out there! He isn't bad-looking either!", Shawna thought.

"That's Ripslinger!", her father told her. "So far, he is the only four-time winner in the Wings Around the Globe Rally!"

"Wow! That's impressive.", Shawna said, widening her eyes.

"We may go the one coming up in three mouths.", Kevin announced to his wife, daughter and son. "It will be nice to travel around the globe, take in new scenery, and learn about different cultures."

"Man! I wanna go to ITALY!", Sonja stated with excitement.

"We will check the race locations for the next rally and see if Italy is one of them."

"I think it will be good for Shawna and Bubba to learn different cultures.", Sonja agreed.

"We'll get the dates and the locations for the next Wings Around the Globe Rally as soon as we can. We still have a good few months before then."

"Ripslinger and the orange plane are head to head!", Shawna commented enthusiastically.

"The orange plane is Dusty Crophopper, dork.", her father laughed.

"Well, excuse me for not paying attention to something I was never interested in.", Shawna replied with sass.

"Well, are you enjoying now?", her mother wondered.

"Yeah, I guess this is pretty exciting. Ripslinger is really showing the others how it's done."

"I thought you would be more interested in Ishani.", her mother commented.

"She is pretty neat, too, but Ripslinger is really delivering what is expected in sports!"

"I still can't get over the time Dusty Crophopper beat Ripslinger in the Wings Around the Globe in 2013! That was the most amazing thing in sports history!", Bubba thought.

"How does a BEGINNER beat the world's greatest CHAMPION?!", Shawna freaked.

"Stranger things have happened, babe.", the mother added

"You do know 'Stranger things have happened' is code for 'I'm too lazy to answer that question', right?", Shawna asked.

"Dusty happened to be dominant enough during the race to cut the ribbon before Ripslinger did. How's that for a good answer?"

"That's about the best answer I'm gonna get, huh?"

"Yep!"

"I still don't understand how someone new to racing can be more dominant and skillful than someone who has been in the racing world for 14 years", Shawna commented.

"I almost forgot! Ripslinger suffered a terrible crash as well. He crashed into the porta johns! Couldn't even fly after that. He was almost in TEARS when he left New York.", Bubba brought up.

"Aww, poor guy.", Shawna thought. "It's good to see that he has recovered well.",

"Remember when one of the forklifts called him RipSTINKER? That cracked me up!", Kevin wondered, followed by a brief laugh.

"That made me laugh really hard! He probably did stink from crashing into all those porta johns.", Bubba responded

"Dad, Bubba, that's mean...", Shawna responded with sadness in her tone. "How would you guys feel if you crashed, lost a race that meant the world to you, and got tased on top of that?"

"I thought you didn't care about air-racing.", her father commented.

"That doesn't mean I can't feel sorry for one of the racers.", Shawna argued.

"You know, I heard Ripslinger is a total JERK! Especially to his fellow racers.", Bubba announced.

"A lot of famous planes are assumed to be jerks that only care about money, fame, and themselves. Just because it's assumed, it don't mean it's true.", Shawna believed.

"No. You don't get it. I go to to do my research. Rip actually tried to get Dusty fired from racing."

"Holy crap!", Shawna exclaimed.

"RSN _is_ the most reliable website for sports.", her father added.

"Is there still an article about Ripslinger on ?", Shawna wondered.

"Yes, there is.". Bubba whips out his skyPhone and brings up the most notorious article on the site about Ripslinger. He then gives his phone to Shawna so she can read it for herself.

 _~Ripslinger has been apart of air-racing since he was 13 (August 2003). He won countless races. In 2010, he began his three-time Wings Around the Globe Rally streak and won the big race in 2011 and in 2012. In 2013, former famer Dusty Crophopper joins the racing world and breaks Ripslinger's winning streak against all odds. Angry about being surpassed by the new racer, Ripslinger plots to ruin Dusty's career._

 _He ruined his farm in Propwash Junction, hoping it will make Dusty "too busy to race". He also wrecks an entire course, disguised as Dusty, making it look like he was the one to do the damage. Cameras caught him before the disguise, which was the part Ripslinger overlooked. This act got Ripslinger suspended for the Wings Around the Globe Rally in 2014._

 _He was able to race again in 2015 and wins his fourth Wings Around the Globe Rally. However, he was able to win by brutally and purposefully crashing into Dusty 10 feet from the finish line. Dusty wasn't able to finish the race and was taken to the emergency room. Ripslinger was booed by the entire audience, including the ones who were his fan before.~_

"Wow! You weren't kidding! He's a real jerk!", Shawna's reaction was.

"You can't doubt what's on . They only put things on there that have been proven.", Bubba stated.

"Is there anything on there about his personal life?", Shawna asked.

"The site isn't allowed to release anything about the personal lives of racers without their permission.", Bubba answered.

"I guess that's a no?"

"Yes, Shawna. I thought it should be pretty obvious."

"What's Ripslinger's problem?", Shawna wondered.

"Shh! Keep it down! Everybody can hear you!", Sonja whispered .

"Read what his biography says, mom!". Shawna gives Bubba's phone to her mom, so she can read it.

Sonja lifts the phone from Shawna's wing using hers and Sonja also reads about Ripslinger's racing past. Her reaction was just as strong as Shawna's.

"Holy shit!", Sonja exclaimed. "Yeah, Shawna. You don't need to be looking up to him."

"This is the first race I've watched and he seems like an outstanding racer. Why can't his conduct be as good?"

"Some racers go to drastic measures just to move up in their career, babe.", Sonja answered her daughter.

"How am I supposed to know what racers have good sportsmanship?", Shawna wondered.

"Most of them do! It's really only Ripslinger that shows a lack of sportsmanship."

"I gotta say. I'm kinda disappointed finding that out. I was getting ready to give my rootings to him.", Shawna commented.

"There are plenty of good racers to choose from You can root for Ishani with me", her mother suggested.

"I really don't know if this is going to be my quart of oil...", Shawna doubted.

. . .

Before the family knew it, the race was wrapping up. Nothing but screaming and cheering were heard in the bleechers. Most of those cheers were for Dusty, who became the most popular air racer after his very first race. After all, he was a rookie who beat a racing champion!

"And Dusty wins the race! ", Brent shouted.

Orange fireworks went off as the excitement in the bleachers increased. Even those who were fans of other air racers were excited.

Ishani flies down to meet Dusty. "Congratulations, my champion!". Ishani tightly embraces Dusty in her wings. "I'm so proud of you, sweetie!"

Dusty hugs her back. "Thanks, Ishani.", he whispers.

"WHOO! That race was AWESOME!", Kevin shouted!

"You bet your tail it was!", Bubba agreed.

"I'm happy y'all's favorite racer won!". Even though Sonja's favorite racer was Ishani, she also had a lot of respect for Dusty. Not just because of his racing past, but because her husband and her son were passionate fans of him.

"Thanks, babe.". Kevin reaches over and gives his wife a kiss.

Shawna flew back home, doubting if this was going to be a good new hobby she can have with her family. She didn't like being crammed in the bleechers with a million other planes, she was sensitive to all the screaming, and she didn't have anybody her heart told her to root for. She wasn't sure about this.

"So, Shawna, how did you enjoy the race?", her mother asked.

"It was alright.", Shawna answered briefly. "I don't think going to these is going to be my thing."

"You seemed have enjoyed yourself towards the beginning", her mother pointed out.

"I did.", Shawna admitted. "But after a while I just got tired of all the planes and loud noise. You know I don't like my atmosphere to be like that."

"Okay. You tried going to one and you didn't like it. We won't make you go to anymore."

Shawna sighed. "Thank you, mom.", Shawna gently hugs her mother. "Maybe, I'll change my mind soon.", Shawna assured her mother.

 **I know this chapter was a little slow. But please be patient with me! Good writers take time to develop their stories, I believe. I have already started writing Chapter 2. It will focus around Rochelle and El Chu, so stay tuned for that! :)**


	2. Romantic Night

**Author Note: Here's the Rochelle/ElChupacabra chapter I promised (and there will be more). Please read and review! I also added Chapter 6 to Dora's New Life shortly after stating this story, if you like reading goofy fan fictions.**

Chapter Two: Romantic Dinner

It was the day after the race in San Antonio. El Chupacabra wanted to treat Rochelle to a romantic dinner. There was a romantic Italian restaurant in San Antonio that El Chupacabra felt was perfect for him and his lovely girlfriend Rochelle. The name of the restaurant was Olive Sky.

The restaurant had gentle lightning, soothing music, a pretty candle on each lace-covered table, and red rose peddles sprinkled on the floor.

"Aww, this restaurant is beautiful, ElChu...", Rochelle commented sweetly.

"Not as beautiful as you, my angel...", ElChupacabra responded flirtatiously.

"Can I get you guys something?", the host asked the loveplanes.

"Me and my lovely girlfriend would like a table please.", El Chu politely told the host.

"Sure thing. There is an empty table right over there. Our waitress will be right with you."

They roll over to the table wingtip-to-wingtip and ElChu pulls out the chair from under the table for Rochelle to sit down.

"Oh, what a gentleplane.", she responded, followed by a cute giggle.

They sat down at the beautifully decorated table. The cloth covering the table was a beautiful lace, as white as snow and as soft as a cloud. And for the centerpiece, sat an elegantly lit candle to set the mood of romance.

ElChu couldn't help but admire how the gentle lighting in the restaurant was hitting Rochelle. It really brought out the beauty in her smile and the twinkle in her eyes. "You look more beautiful than ever...", he lustfully tells her.

"Aww, that's sweet of you to say, ElChu. You are quite handsome and warm yourself."

The waitress rolls to the table with an olive green towel drooped along her right wing. "My name is Brooke and I am going to be your waitress for the evening.", she announces. "Can I start you guys off with some drinks?"

"Do you guys have the fuel with a hint of strawberry?", ElChu asked.

"Of course!", Brooke answered. "It's the most popular fuel here! It's what this restaurant likes to call the romance fuel."

"Me and my lovely Rochelle would both like a quart of that, please.", El Chu requested.

"And what can I get you for your entree?", the waitress asked

"We would like some spaghetti and meat balls. One plate. Couple size."

"Aww, so you guys wanna share the spaghetti? That's sweet.", Brooke commented.

"Sharing is caring!", Rochelle and ElChu responded simultaneously.

Brooke smiles. "I will be be back with your food shortly."

"I really wish Ripslinger would make an effort to get along with us.", Rochelle stated, followed by a sigh.

"Ripslinger thinks just because he's a racing champion, he can act like he's better than everybody else.", El Chu reminded Rochelle.

"Why, though?", Rochelle asked. "Dusty is also a racing champion and he is one of the most selfless planes you will ever meet. Why does Rip have to be so different from us?"

"He just seems to be apart the small percentage of racers who let the fame get to him?", El Chu thought.

"I thought Dusty would help in giving him a lesson in sportsmenship, but his arrival in the racing world just made Rip more bitter. Not that it's Dusty's fault."

"I think Ripslinger just needs a hug.", ElChu believed. "You know, studies show that hugs are necessary for mental health."

"And you give me plenty of them.", Rochelle responded, batting her eyes.

"Of course, chica. I just wish Ripslinger would admit that hugs are just as important for him as they are for the rest of us."

After 20 minutes of cuteness between Rochelle El Chu, their spaghetti dinner was finally ready.

Brooke, their waitress, slowly rolls to their table, carefully balancing their plate of spaghetti on her right wing, the fuel on her left wing, and slowly sets them down on the table next to the beautifully lit candle.

"Thank you, ma'am", the couple said in unison.

"You guys are very welcome.", the waitress responded with a friendly smile, before leaving.

El Chu inhales the aroma. "Mmm, that smells absolutely delicioso!", El Chu said.

"Oui, it does! Let's eat!", Rochelle squealed.

Rochelle and ElChu take a long noddle and slowly slurp it down until their lips meet.

They both blushed.

"Mmm, your lips taste like cherries", ElChu said, smacking his lips.

"And the spaghetti is absolutely delcious!", Rochelle said.

"Are you sure it's not my lips you taste", ElChu asked jokingly.

Rochelle rolled her eyes.

"I'm kidding!", ElChu admitted. "I agree. This spaghetti tastes even better than it smells."

"Thank you for taking me here.", Rochelle began sincerely "You always know how to make my heart so full."

"Nothing's too good for my angel.". ElChu responded sweetly.

. . .

Rochelle and ElChu practically licked their plate clean and their oil quarts dry.

"This is truly a meal to remember.", Rochelle said.

"You do deserve that best.", ElChu responded. "Come with me fly, chica. This date still isn't over."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out."

ElChu took Rochelle to a field of tall golden grass. The sky above was filled with glittery stars. And they sat in the beautiful grass, stargazing.

After sitting in pure silence for a few minutes, a shooting star appeared.

ElChu wraps his wings tightly around Rochelle. "You can have this wish...", he whispers to her.

"You, Senor ElChu, are my wish. Nothing makes me more fulfilled and happy than being with you."

A single tear of love and happiness trickled down ElChu's cheek. "Thank you. That means a lot to me", ElChu responded.

"I'm chilly", Rochelle said.

"Allow me to warm you up." ElChu wraps his cape around Rochelle like a warm blanket.

She instantly drifts to sleep.

ElChu lies next to her. "Sweet dreams.", he whispers, kissing her gently on the fuselage.

"I love you so much..."

 **I know this was really short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Chapter 3 will be all about Ripslinger again and will be in his Point of View. So, stay tuned for that. :)**


	3. Ripslinger's POV

**Author's Note: Here's the chapter that gives let's you readers know what is currently going through Ripslinger's mind. As the name of the chapter suggests, this chapter is in his Point of View. This story will go back to normal Point of View in the next chapter. And MUCH more will be elaborated on Ripslinger as the story progresses, so don't be afraid if you have more questions than answers when you finish reading this chapter.**

 **WARNING! This chapter is short, yet kinda dramatic!**

Chapter Three: Ripslinger's P.O.V.

This cliff is my secret spot. I come here to ponder life's greatest mysteries. The skies above me are gray, the ground is grassless, and my surroundings are drab. But that's okay. Because you know what? My surroundings describe how I feel right now: Gloomy. Depressed. Melancholy.

So, what is it about this place that calms me down, one might ask? The ocean below this cliff. The sight and the sound of the waves crashing against the wall of this cliff remind me to stay strong.

You see, I have had a rough life I don't particularly like talking about, not that I have anyone that would listen. So, I find comfort in nature. The crashing waves below me are soothing. It's not everything I need, but it somewhat helps.

Everytime I lose a race, I damage myself and my fanbase more and more. Winning races is the only thing that makes me feel like my life has value, so when I fail, feelings of emptiness overcome me. Why do I have to feel this way? Air racing was supposed to make me feel happy. Fulfilled. Worth living. The longer I stay in the industry the more I realize it has the opposite effect on me that I...and everybody else wants.

Why is it so hard to make friends? I'm sure having just one friend, someone to give me a chance, would make all this pain, saddness, and emptiness go away.

I feel tears welling up in my eyes. I hold my breath as a violent sob threatens to leave my body. A single tear exits my right eye and drips off my propeller. I close my eyes tightly.

I mustn't cry.

When I was a child, my dad always reminded me that crying was a sign of weakness for men. I try very hard to be strong, to not cry. However, on my weakest days...it can be really hard.

I just want a hug.

I want someone to take away all this pain I've been feeling since I was a child. I want someone to show me that they care about me just once.

When I was little, I used to think fame, money, and fans were all I need to be happy. Man, I couldn't have been more wrong...

You know what I need more than anything? Love. I need to get a taste on what it's like to be loved. Not as a racer, but as a plane in general. I need someone to listen to me, someone to hold me and let me know I'm appreciated. I need someone to _love_ me.

It would be the only thing that will allow me to feel truly happy...


	4. Meet-and-Greet

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I have been preoccupied with YouTube (look in my profile for my YouTube name) lately and it's been keeping me from in engaging in my other hobbies, but I am finally here with Chapter 4. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **And just so you guys know, I will occasionally post updates in the reviews between chapters, so please keep a look out for those as well. :)**

Chapter Four: Meet-And-Greet

It was a peaceful Friday evening. Kevin came through into the hangar with a flyer lying on his right wing.

"What does that flyer say?", Shawna asked, she was a very curious plane.

"There is going to be a met tomorrow in Lincoln, Nebraska. I think it would be a neat idea if we went! Meet-and-greets don't come up very often.", Kevin announced.

Having gone to her first race just last weekend, Shawna didn't seem to excited with the idea. She was a small-town plane. She wasn't quite ready to be among the planes who probably felt as though they were superior to her.

"I'm not sure if I would like doing this. You guys know air-racing has never been my cup of tea.", Shawna replied, doubt was in her tone. "And I thought you said I didn't have to do anything with air racing if I didn't enjoy the race we went to a few weeks ago."

"Shawna, take a closer look at the flyer. This event is going to have a lot of fun attactions. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to meet a couple of racers and see which ones you hit it off with.", Sonja responded, persuading her daughter.

"Okay. I guess I can fly down there with you guys, but I'm probably going to spend most of the day playing DieselCrush SEGA on my SkyPhone.", Shawna warned her parents.

"There is going to be a lot of fun stuff at this thing, Shawna. I know you were never fan we were of air racing, but you can still enjoy something that's related to such. After all, it's not good to just fly around the hangar all day.", the father assured his daughter.

"I've been wanting to meet Ishani for months. You can go with me to meet her."

"I guess I got nothing to lose. I just don't see what I can gain from flying all the way to a different state just to meet some racers I probably won't get talk to ever again."

"You can get their autograph, you can ask questions. Maybe even take a picture."

"Okay. I could use a change of scenery anyway.", Shawna admitted.

"You and Bubba get some sleep. We're going to wake up early tomorrow", Sonja reminded her daughter.

. . .

The family got up at 7:00 sharp, so they could land in Lincoln by 9:00 and get to the meet-and-greet before all the other planes do. And they flew straight there. Since they got there just when the meet-and-greet was beginning, there won't many planes there yet.

"Hey, Shawna? Do you want to come meet Ishani with me.", Sonja asked her daughter.

"Sure.", Shawna answered her mom.

The mother and daughter rolled over to the sweet and beautiful plane.

Ishani was among the top female racers in the world and was voted to be the most aerodynamic air racer. She was an Indian racer with a beautiful firey paint job and emerald green eyes. And her personality was just as beautiful as her.

"Oh, hey", Shawna nervously greeted the fiery plane.

"My name is Sonja. I have been a huge fan since my husband introduced me to air racing. This is my daughter Shawna. She is new to the air racing hobby.", Sonja added.

"It's always nice to meet a fan.", sweetly replied Ishani. "Would you guys like a picture with me?", she offered. "We can take it together."

"Sure!", Shawna and Sonja replied in unison.

. . .

Kevin and Bubba were visiting Dusty Crophopper, their favorite air racer.

"Hey! Dusty! Wussup?", Kevin greeted the orange plane with excitement. "This is my son Bubba! He has been a fan of you since you first arrived in the racing industry."

"Aww, it's always nice to meet the planes who have supported me since the very beginning.

"Yeah, I remember watching the Wings Around The Globe rally back in 2013. I was really scared for you. It was amazing to see you come back and beat Ripslinger.", Bubba said.

"Aww, thanks. That means a lot.", Dusty replied, smiling sincerely.

"Can I get a picture with you?", Bubba asked timidly.

"Of course", Dusty replied. "Would you like your dad to join you?", he offered.

"Yes, please!", Bubba replied.

. . .

By the time Shawna and Sonja got through with talking to Ishani and Bubba and Kevin got through with talking to Dusty, the place was packed. Almost all the air racers had fans lining up to meet them.

Well, everybody except Ripslinger.

Why is Ripslinger by himself? Isn't he supposed to be the most famous plane in this sport, Shawna wondered.

"I guess I'll go and talk to him", Shawna said to herself. "I guess it won't hurt. It's not like I'll ever talk to him again.

"Hey.", Shawna timidly greeted. "You're Ripslinger, right?"

"Of course I am! Who else would I be?", Ripslinger responded in a smart-ass tone.

"It was just a question. Geez.", Shawna responded.

"So, are you a fan? What is your name?", Ripslinger asked.

"I'm not gonna lie. I had to fly here against my will. My parents and my brother watch a lot of air-racing, but I've never been a big fan", Shawna admitted." And my name is Shawna.

"Why are you talk to me if you don't even like air-racing?", Ripslinger asked.

"Excuse me?", Shawna responded, disgusted by the Mustang's attitude.

"You're excused.", Ripslinger grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"If you must know why I came over here, I was curious to why you were the only one who didn't have fans wanting to meet you.", Shawna said.

"Yeah, well. This orange farm plane named Dusty Crophopper flew in and took all of my fans away.", Ripslinger angrily responded.

"Dusty Crophopper...I've heard a lot about him", Shawna responded.

"I thought you didn't care about this sport.", Ripslinger wondered.

"Yeah, well. My dad and my brother are both huge fans of him!"

"Your family clearly doesn't know what a REAL racer is!", Ripslinger responded firmly.

"Who's to say what planes are real racers and what planes are?", Shawna asked.

"Sweetheart, I have been in the racing industry for almost 15 years! I am a 4-time Wings Around The Globe rally champion! Dusty is nothing but a worthless flying tractor! He needs to go back to the corn field!"

"Rude much?", Shawna retorted.

"Hey, I only speak the truth."

"What if Dusty heard us? That would probably hurt his feelings.", Shawna reminded Ripslinger.

"Hurt his feelings?", Ripslinger replied, followed by a laugh. "What are we? Five years old?!"

"Any plane of any age can get their feelings hurt. What? Do you just excect everyone to become emotionless once they reach a certain age?", Shawna asked.

"If Dusty wants to be in this industry. He has to be able to put up with hate.", Ripslinger answered.

"You know, just because you guys are rivals, it doesn't mean you guys have to hate each other.", Shawna reminded the green plane.

"HE ALMOST RUINED MY CAREER! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO HATE HIM!", Ripslinger snapped, startling Shawna.

"Well, according to the RSN website, you aren't very nice to him either. I heard YOU tried to ruin HIS career."

"If you don't give two shits about air racing, why do you care?", Ripslinger asked.

"My parents had me read about you on the RSN website. They don't even want me talking to you, to be honest."

Ripslinger rolls his eyes. "You guys are too soft.", Ripslinger thought. "So I play a little dirty once in a while. Just because I may act a certain way to another racer, it doesn't mean I would act that why towards an air racing fan."

"Fair enough", Shawna shrugged.

"You know, it only took me one WRTG rally to be known for role model and racing champon I am.", Ripslinger conceitedly said.

"I see you're very modest about it.", Shawna sarcasticly replied, rolling her eyes.

"I know.", Ripslinger responded under his breath. "To be as good as I am...it takes velocuity, tenacity, and most importantly..."

Ripslinger rolls towards Shawna until his nose cone is touching hers.

"Humility.", Ripslinger finished, smiling with confidence.

Shawna backs up a few inches. "You wouldn't know what humility was if it knocked your propeller off!", Shawna argued.

"I'm sorry, is Ripslinger making you uncomfortable?", a voice called from behind.

Shawna looks behind her. It's Dusty.

"Nah. He's just full of himself.", Shawna answered. "You're Dusty Crophopper, right?"

"Yes, I am. And that's Ripslinger for you. He has a huge ego!"

"Yeah, I've kinda noticed.", Shawna replied nervously.

"If I were you. I'd stay away from this guy...um. What's your name?", Dusty asked.

"Shawna.", she answered.

"I'd stay away from Ripslinger if I were you, Shawna! He is incredibly selfish!", Dusty strictly warned the cute pink plane.

"You do know I'm right here! Right, farmboy?", Ripslinger reminded Dusty in anger.

"Just reminded Shawna what's best for her.", Dusty responded.

"I'm pretty sure can figure out what's best for her! You don't even know the woman!"

"And you do?", Dusty retorted, scowling.

"No, I don't! But I'm not gonna tell her who she can and can't talk to."

"It's called giving someone advice! If you weren't suck a JERK to everyone, I wouldn't have to warn other planes about you!"

"Shawna, was I being a jerk to you?", Ripslinger asked.

"Well, kinda.", Shawna admitted.

"You know, Rip? With all the fame and fortune you have, you should be a little more grateful for the life you have. Face it, Rip! You're life is perfect!", Dusty believed.

"Listen up, Crophopper and listen good!", Ripslinger began in anger. "You don't know me, OK?! You don't know my life outside of racing! Don't you DARE make assumptions about my life because YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT about me!".

The way Ripslinger said that. It scared Dusty and Shawna. His tone was venomous and his expression was angrier than Dusty had ever seen. Ripslinger just stormed off quickly afterwards.

Dusty was in shock. He and Ripslinger were never on the best of terms, but this is the angriest he had ever seen the Mustang.

"Okay, Ripslinger may be a jerk, but that was uncalled for.", Shawna thought.

"I just think he should be more grateful for the career he has.", Dusty replied.

"Just because he has a good career, doesn't mean he has a good life outside of it.", Shawna reminded Dusty.

"That's very true, but that doesn't justify treating others like they are inferior! Before I went into air racing. I was a huge fan of Ripslinger. But when I met him in New York I realized he only cared about himself."

"There has to be some reason why he acts the way he does", Shawna believed. "One does not simply come out of their mother's under carriage knowing how to be a jerk. And I'm pretty sure fame alone can't make you like that either."

"He's none of my concern.", Dusty said.

"Well, I'm gonna go talk to him".

"Good luck", Dusty responded, rolling his eyes.

. . .

Ripslinger had isolated himself from the other planes. Dusty's words played over and over again in his head like a broken record.

You know, Rip? With all the fame and fortune you have, you should be a little more grateful for the life you have. Face it, Rip! You're life is perfect!

Contrary to popular belief, Ripslinger's life was far from perfect. And it was very inconsiderate of Dusty to assume this. He didn't know him! All of this fame and money that he had built up over the years means absolutely nothing! Everyone saw him as the happy, bad-ass, and overly confident plane who had everything he could ever want and need, but on the inside he was slowly dying. No one knew the true Ripslinger. No one knew the Ripslinger who was bullied by his schoolmates and abused by his parents as a child. No one knew the Ripslinger that never once felt an ounce of love in his life. This was taking a toll on his mental health and no one ever cared to realize it.

"Hey, Rip. Are you okay?", Shawna asked.

He already knew who it was by hearing her. It was Shawna's voice, of course.

"I'm fine!", he answered curtly.

"Are you su-"

She was cut off by Ripslinger.

He turned around "YES! Now leave me alone!", he snapped.

"Okay, Rip.", Shawna replied, her voive shaking. She tuned away from the Mustang. "If you say so."

She goes back to her parents and brother. It was about time for them to fly back to Texas anyway. There was a lot of tension today in Lincoln that Shawna witnessed and heard and she was tired from it.

"It's time to go!", her father announced.

"It's about time. I'm tired!", Shawna moaned.

"Did you have fun at least?", her mother asked.

"Yes, I guess I had a pretty good time.", Shawna admitted. "Something broke out between two of the racers."

"Who?" her mother asked.

"It was Dusty and Ripslinger.", Shawna answered. "I might be over-thinking this, but I think Dusty almost had Ripslinger in tears."

"Wow! What happen?", her dad asked, surprised.

"Basically Dusty assumed that Ripslinger had a perfect life, so he stormed away from the rest. I tried asking if he was okay, but he was refusing my help.", Shawna answered.

"Well, that was sweet of you for trying to help.", her mother said in a sincere tone.

"I thought you'd be upset with me, to be honest.", Shawna said sheepishly.

"No. You did the right thing. It was very considerate of you to reach out to him. He may have refused your help, but what matters is that you tried.", her mother said to her daughter, lifting her spirits.

"Wow. Thanks, mom.". The pink plane then snuggles against her mother's fuselage.

"You know. I wouldn't mind going to these events as a family regularly. This event has intrigued me.", Shawna admitted.

"There's another race coming up this Sunday that we can go to!", her father said in excitement.

"Count me in!", Shawna cheerfully replied.

But above all of this, Shawna was worried about Ripslinger. She had just met the plane. She wasn't expecting him to deeply open up to her, she just wanted him to let her reach out to him a bit. She knew something was going on with him. She heard the argument between him and Dusty. She heard the sadness and anger in his tone when she tried talking to him. However, it wasn't good to push the issue. He'll open up when he's ready. She may not get to talk to him often, but a little hope never hurt anyone.

. . .

 _I'm going to help you, Ripslinger. I promise._


	5. Regret

**Author's Note: This is another chapter all about Ripslinger. Are you guys lucky? ^.^ Chapter 6 will probably be an Ishani/Dusty chapter since I have not written one for this couple yet, and would like to incorporate some side love stories. I know this chapter doesn't have much. I have a lot planned out for this story, but I don't want to rush it. Sorry, I know it's short.**

 **Look, I can be a very sadistic writer. I know. But things will look up for poor Ripslinger as the story progresses.**

Chapter Five: Regrets

It was the night after the meet-and-greet. Ripslinger was in his hangar, alone with his thoughts, as he is every night. He was going over the mistakes he made over the last few years. He had a lot of regrets deep down inside. He just never admitted to them.

He spent the last four years bullying Dusty Crophopper almost to death. While he has never apologized for it, he spent a lot of time regretting his actions. And it was one of the worst feelings in the world for him.

From the time Ripslinger was just a tiny plane, he had been neglected and abused. He wasn't a son to his parents, he was a mistake. And he was treated like one. They never bothered to kiss him, or hug him, or even tell him that they love him. The attention Ripslinger got from his parents was all negative. At school, he wasn't treated any better. He would always get made fun of and teased for being poor and abused, which made him even more hurt. And he had no one to help him through it.

Being abused by his family and bullied by the other kids at school, it caused Ripslinger to become the cold and mean plane he is today. Instead of be hugged on a regular basis, he got hit on a regular basis. He hasn't had the chance to call another plane his friend. The only planes who were even remotely nice to him were Ned and Zed. Then again, they were only in it for the money.

When he got into air-racing in 2003, things things got better for him, but something was still missing. He was financially successful. He had a great career. And he had fans who looked up to him. But he still didn't have a family to care for him and love him unconditionally. He was still on his own and he only had money and fame to be his outlet. While he felt fulfilled with the victories he achieved through his career, it just wasn't enough. He still had those those feelings of emptiness and unfulfillment that kept him from being truly happy.

When Dusty went into the industry in 2013, things got even worse for Ripslinger. At first he thought the little orange plane didn't have a chance because Dusty had zero racing experience and simply because Ripslinger believed in no one but himself. Within one race, Dusty stole, from Ripslinger, the only thing that helped him come out of the hangar every morning-his success.

Dusty stole Ripslinger's title as Champion and he also stole a great portion of his fans. Because of this and because he felt superior to Dusty, Ripslinger bullied him and picked on him every chance he got, hoping it would make Ripslinger feel better about himself. Well, it didn't. He may have acted like it in front of everyone, but deep down inside, he spent a lot of time regretting his actions and his decisions that he made throughout his 28 years. Even to the point were he cried himself to sleep on some nights.

Fame, fortune, and power weren't what he needed. Friends, love, and affection were what he actually needed. And he was just now figuring this out. Yes, Ripslinger made a lot of bad choices in his life, but this doesn't not mean he spent some time regretting those decisions and it certainly doesn't mean that he didn't want to make things right. He just needed someone to free him from his regret and his emptiness, but he had no one...


	6. Ishani's Hero

**Author's Note: Sorry to keep any of you waiting, I have been busy with other hobbies. Here is an Ishani/Dusty chapter finally. I hope you like that I am putting some of the focus on Ishani/Dusty and Rochelle/El Chupacabra and not just Shawna/Ripslinger. I think side stories are important, rather than merely putting the focus on only one character/pairing. However, in my next chapter, Shawna and Ripslinger will both be in. 333**

 **Sorry, this is a short chapter, but I felt it was a good first Ishani x Dusty chapter.**

Chapter Six: Ishani's Hero

It was in the middle of the night in Propwash Junction. Ishani and Dusty were sleeping soundly close, covered with a warm blanket to stay warm through the chilly night. Nothing but the continuous sound of crickets were being heard outside. The hangar was left open, as Ishani and Dusty loved the sound of nighttime.

That was until he got a call from Blade Ranger. This was not good. Blade only calls Dusty when there is an emergency! This also woke Ishani.

"Honey, what...what's going on?", she asked Dusty in her sleepy tone.

"I'm...not sure. I have to take to Blade. You can wait in here. I'll let you know after this call.", Dusty answered.

"Dusty! There is a building on fire in San Antonio! We need to report there NOW!", Blade said sternly.

"Oh, no! That's not good. I hope there isn't anyone in the building.

"No. There's not, fortuninately. But this is still a dangerous mission."

"Understood, Mr. Ranger!", Dusty responded, wearing his determined facial expression.

"Okay, well I'm gonna let you off now. Tell Ishani what's going on and come straight to San Antonio.

"Yes, sir!"

"Ishani! I have to get to San Antonio! ASAP!", announced Dusty to Ishani, quite firmly.

"W-What for?", Ishani asked shockenly.

"There is a big fire going on in on of the buildings! I have to get there before the fire spreads and becomes bigger!", warned Dusty.

"Can I come with you?", asked Ishani.

"I don't know, Ishani. I don't want you taking a cance on getting hurt."

"That's very sweet of you, Dusty, but I have never gotten the chance to watch you be a hero."

Dusty was shocked by Ishani's response. It made the little orange plane so happy that was looked upon as a hero.

"I guess you can come. I can't say 'no' to my Ishani." Dusty responded, looking lustfully into Ishani's eyes.

"Oh, thank you, Dusty!"

"But we have to get to San Antonio ASAP! You stay behind me!", Dusty commanding, as he and Ishani took off.

. . .

Dusty and Ishani arrived in San Antonio after 15 minutes. It was dark. The only thing that could be seen was the bright orange flame burning before them.

"I need you to stay as far away as possible!", Dusty sternly reminded Ishani.

"Okay, be careful, hon! I love you"

"CROPHOPPER!", Blade called out to Dusty.

"I'm coming!"

Ishani watched as Dusty hovered over the dangerous flames to put them out with his sprayer. He was so brave, she thought. What Dusty is doing right now very is risky, and it takes a very selfless plane. It takes a plane who is willing to put their lives at risk to save others. Blade was also impressed with his heroism. Blade stopped for a bit to admire this small plane who has become so much more than he looks to have on the outside. Yes, Dusty was small, but size didn't stop him from being a worldwide hero. And Ishani was very grateful that she had a special someone to keep her safe.

"You are doing an amazing job, Mr. Crophopper", Blade said, praising Dusty.

"Thanks, Blade", Dusty replied, as he continued to hover over the remaining flames. They were getting smaller.

After five more minutes, the flames were put out.

"Good work, Crophopper! You're really brave", Blade praised Dusty with a smile.

"Thanks, Blade", Dusty responded, returning the smile.

Dusty looks at Ishani and proceeds to roll to her. "It's okay, Ishani. San Antonio is now safe, and so are you.", he said to her softly.

Ishani snuggles against Dusty's fuselage and rests her nosecone on his wing. "Aww, I knew you could put out the fire. You're a hero. You're _my hero_ ", Ishani said to him sincerely.

"Thanks, Ishani.", Dusty responded softly, placing a gentle kiss on her nosecone.


	7. I'm FINE!

**Author's Note: Here is a very dramatic chapter between my plane-sona (Shawna) and Ripslinger. Once again, sorry for the wait. I have been juggling YouTube and Deviant Art, so that's why my updates are few and far between. :/**

 **And this is a little warning: This chapter will probably leave you with more questions than answers, but just bear with me. You WILL know more Ripslinger's story, I just feel like it's too early in the friendship of Shawna and Ripslinger to have him open up to her right now.**

 **MINOR SPOILER: Ripslinger DOES, however, have a bit of a breakthrough in this chapter!**

Chapter Seven: I'm FINE!

It was a beautiful day. No cloud in sight, no gust of wind. The temperature was warm. It was approximately 85 degrees Fahrenheit. "Hmm, I think I wanna go for a little flight around the town.", Shawna thought.

Shawna proceeded to lift herself off the ground, folding her landing gears in her wings and took flight, feeling the warmth of the 85-degree air. "I think I'll go to the cliff above the beach in Propwash Junction.", Shawna thought.

Since she was a plane, she could fly to far away places in a short amount of time and her parents didn't worry about her.

...

When Shawna got to the cliff, she noticed that someone familiar was already there. Someone mean, large, and green.

Ripslinger.

"I wonder if he will let me john him", Shawna thought, rolling up to the cliff.

"Excuse me...", uttered Shawna in a gentle tone.

"What do YOU want?!", Ripslinger asked, seeming annoyed by her presence.

"Do you think you can move over a little bit? I wanna get a good glance of the view too.", Shawna asked shyly.

"There are plenty of other places roll to.", Ripslinger grumbled.

"I know you are a big plane, but I am pretty sure you can move over a bit!", Shawna replied.

"I...I just wanna be left alone...", Ripslinger responded, sadness was clearly in his tone.

"Are you okay?", Shawna asked. "You seem so...depressed every time we meet."

"I'm fine!", Ripslinger answered curtly, a hint of sadness was also in his tone.

"You don't sound fine.", Shawna stated.

The green plane finally turned arounded and faced her. "I SAID I'M FINE!", Ripslinger said, angered by Shawna's presistance.

Tears welled up in Shawna's eyes and Ripslinger actually felt BAD for snapping at her.

"Look, Shawna...I'm sorry.", Ripslinger uttered softly. "I'm just...I am not used to someone...caring about me. I try so hard to bottle up my emotions. I don't want other planes to notice how angry and depressed I am on a daily basis...", Ripslinger said, as a single tear tricked down his fuselage.

Shawna was worried about him. She reached her wing out to wipe away the tear.

"You know, Ripslinger, there is ABSOLUTELY NOTHING wrong with reaching out to someone for help!", Shawna assured him. "Reaching out for help does NOT make someone weak, as most seem to, sadly, believe. Sometimes, it's just what we need in order to be truly happy again."

"And I will. I'm just...not ready to open up to someone yet."

"It's okay, Rip. If you are not ready to talk about it yet, then I won't force you to.", Shawna replied, offering him a friendly smile.

Ripslinger returned the smile.

"Thanks, Shawna. You know what? I could use your company. How about we enjoy the view together?", Ripslinger offered the pink plane.

"Sounds good.", Shawna responded, smiling sweetly at Ripslinger.

Ripslinger moves over a bit, so Shawna can have room.

"Thank you!", Shawna said

"You're welcome.", Ripslinger replied.

"I always find comfort in nature, especially the ocean. I don't know, it just helps me forget all of my problems for a bit", Ripslinger stated.

"I understand how you feel. I always had a love for the ocean as well. There is something about the the waves. The sight and sound of them help to wash away stress.", Shawna responded.

"I come here almost everyday. I always have so much going through my mind. Sometimes, coming to view the ocean by the cliff helps me think clearly. The ocean doesn't completely wash my problems away, but it can somewhat help.", Ripslinger admitted.

"I wish there was something I could do...to help take your sadness away.", Shawna said in a sweet tone to Ripslinger, leaning against his fuselage.

"You know there is something big I always wanted to do...", Ripslinger began.

"What's that?", Shawna asked.

"I've always wanted to go visit fans at a childrens' hospital.", Ripslinger answered.

Shawna faces Ripslinger.

"I think that be a beautiful thing to do, Ripslinger", Shawna said, smiling lovingly at Ripslinger.

"I've always wanted to do it. I've just never had the time to make the needed arrangements. I got too caught up in air-racing, it kinda made me lose sight of the rest of the world.", Ripslinger admitted.

"I completely understand, Ripslinger! Although I'm not in this career, I know that air-racing is such a huge one! It takes massive amounts of practice, stamina, and determination to be as good of one as you are! I can see how you've gotten so caught up in this career path."

"And it's just...not the same anymore...", Ripslinger added.

"What do you mean?", Shawna wondered.

"I just...don't feel the thrill of racing that I did when I first got into it.", Ripslinger admitted.

"Sometimes, it's okay to quit.", Shawna reminded him.

"I can't do that. At least not now."

"You just have to do what's best for YOU!"

"I will. Thank you, Shawna. I do want to continue in this path for a while longer. The victories ARE worth the hours of practice. However, you do have a good point."

"I'm glad I can help.". Shawna spoke softly.

"Would you like to accompany me when I go to the childrens' hospital in a few weeks?", Ripslinger offered.

"I would love to Ripslinger! Nothing would touch my heart more than watching you put smiles on those childrens' faces!". Shawna answered with excitement.

"I just feel the need to make someone else happy for a change. I've spent so many years just thinking about myself.", Ripslinger admitted.

"That's a very bold thing to say. You have MILLIONS of fans out there who are DYING to meet you. I can guarantee you that they will be very happy to see you!", Shawna assured him.

Shawna and Ripslinger continued to stare at the crashing waves before them.

"I'm sorry for...giving you a hard time earlier.", Ripslinger apologized.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for being pushy. I understand that we don't always like it when people notice that were sad."

"Apology accepted. I know you were just trying to care, so thank you.", Ripslinger responded in a sincere tone.

After a few weeks, Shawna and Ripslinger are finally on good terms. He was warming up to her and they were finally starting to become friends! The future had so much in store for these two!


End file.
